Scratches
by GrimmSistah
Summary: Tommy will do anything to be with Jenny Renner, especially when it means he can beat up Cole in the process. But what happenes when a dark secret arises that threatens his relationship with her? Set with the kids in middle school.


**Hey peoples! I know this is a movie and not even close to related to what I told you guys I'd be writing about, but I saw this movie a while ago, and wanted to see how this goes. If it gets enough good reviews, I'll continue it. Enjoy!**

_Tommy_

"Would you hurry up already? Jesus, freak, you take forever."

Tommy was waiting impatiently at the intersection where he and the kid Cole met every school day morning for school. Though his mom had told him to be nice to Cole, he found it very hard to be nice to someone who was a total freak. Tommy had to resist the urge to whack Cole across the head as he trotted up beside him.

"Okay, it's hard enough to put on an act for your mom that I actually like you when you aren't also pissing me off." He growled through his teeth.

Cole simply looked at him with his small blue eyes, clouded by his thoughts flowing through his mind. God, what was wrong with that kid?

"Well, come on. We're already late as it is thanks to your little detour. Let's go."

Tommy sped up, sensing Cole moving behind him. Reaching the old, wooden doors, Tommy rushed inside, determined to rid himself of the freak show. He turned around, watching the doors slammed shut, smacking Cole right in the center of the face. As he stumbling inside the school, blood flowing out onto the floor, the children around him erupted into laughter. Clutching his nose, he rushed towards the nurse's office, followed by another eruption of laughter from the students.

"Freak." Tommy muttered to himself, opening his locker to retrieve his books for class. He couldn't believe that, out of all of the lids he could be stuck walking to school with, he was stuck with Cole Spear, a weirdo with no life or friends.

Picking up his things, Tommy made his way towards his history class, hoping to get a chance to talk to Jenny Renner, the girl he'd liked since the third grade. He hurried to his desk and took his seat, hoping to get his chance to talk to her. He saw her walk up to the front of the class to sharpen her pencil just as Cole rushed into the classroom. He plowed right into her, falling over and dropping all of his stuff.

"Ohmygosh I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking and I made you drop all of your stuff. Here, let me help you, oh I'm so sorry." Jenny hurried to help Cole pick up the fallen books.

Once all of the books had been gathered up, Cole thanked Jenny and went back to his seat, still looking at her the entire trip there. Jenny turned to look at Tommy, about to say something when Mr. Cunningham walked through the door.

"Alright class, please take your seats. That means you, too, Miss Renner."

Jenny gave Tommy an apologetic look before returning to her desk. Tommy cursed under his breath. That little jerk had cost him his chance for him and Jenny to talk. And on top of that, he was looking at her with what Tommy assumed was how he looked at her. At least there was a giant purple bump on his nose.

History droned on, Mr. Cunningham giving endless lectures about the ancient Mayan ruins. All through them, to Tommy's dismay, Cole was glancing at Jenny. Tommy gritted his teeth and tuned out the lecture. How did Cole even THINK he had a chance with her? She was his girl and nothing would change that.

At last the bell rang for second period. As Tommy gathered up his things, he saw something that made his face go bright red. Cole had decided to talk to Jenny.

"Hey, um, I just want to say thanks again for helping me earlier."

"No problem. Hey, what happened to your nose? Did you get into a fight?"

"No, the doors hit me. Anyway, my name is Cole."

"Nice to meet you Cole. Well I've got to get to class. You know how Mr. Anderson is. See you later, Cole."

"See you."

Jenny was the only one in the entire school that didn't think Cole was a freak. This, in Tommy's mind, was a disadvantage for him. He couldn't let Cole get away with stealing his girl. Walking up to Cole, he grabbed him by the shoulder and whispered darkly in his ear.

"Listen, _Cole_, Jenny is MY girl. You stay away from her, or that nose isn't going to be the only thing that's purple, got it?"

Cole simply nodded, and scurried away. Tommy was glad he'd stuck it to him. He was sure that Cole would stay well away from her, now that he'd gotten to him.

Though Tommy had every class with Jenny, he didn't get a chance to talk to her until lunch.

"Hey Jenny."

"Oh hey Tommy. Sorry about not being able to talk to you earlier. So what's going on?"

"Not much. Hey, did you get an invitation to Darren's party on Saturday?"

"I did. Are you going?"

"Yeah, I am. The only bad part is that Cole got invited, too."

"So? What's wrong with Cole coming?"

Everyone stared at her. It was her friend Delia who spoke, though.

"Uh, because he's a freak! No sane person would invite HIM to a party."

"He's not a freak. He's just different. There's isn't anything wrong with being different."

"It is when you're THAT different."

"Well, then you guys need to at least be nice to him. Did you see his nose? He told me it was from a door, but I think someone hit him."

"It really was the door. I was there." said Tommy, careful not to mention that he was the one who'd slammed the door on his face.

"Okay, but I see the way everyone treats him. They don't even give him a chance."

And with that she walked away, heading for the cafeteria door. Tommy was surprised by her, but it didn't change that fact that he liked her. Little did he know that Cole had heard her little speech, and he decided that Jenny was the only person who he could talk to.

On the way home, Tommy had walked Cole to his house and dropped him off. As he stalked towards his house, he saw Jenny walk out of her house a few doors down. Her face was red and blotchy, and he could've sworn he saw a scratch running up her sleeved arm. Knowing that now was not a good time to talk to her, he ran up the steps to his front door, pulling his jacket tighter around him as a cold breeze came in.

He arrived at Darren's house on Saturday with a plan to finally ask Jenny to go out with him. He told Darren happy birthday and went to find Jenny. When he couldn't find her, he decided to hang out with Darren until she came. He and Darren began to talk when they saw Cole heading up the stairs. Following him, they saw him stop in front of and open cabinet.

"Hey. Is there something you want to see in there?" asked Darren.

Cole spun around, looking thoroughly surprised.

"No. Happy birthday Darren." He replied quickly.

Just then, Tommy got an idea.

"Hey we're going to put on a pretend play. Do you want to be in it?"

Cole nodded.

"It's called locked in the dungeon. Guess who gets to be locked up first?"

The color drained from Cole's face at his words. Tommy and Darren grabbed Cole and shoved him into the cabinet, Cole screaming loudly. Tommy though he heard another scream, but disregarded it. They shut the door and left Cole screaming bloody murder. Suddenly, Tommy did hear another scream, and it was from Jenny.

"HE'S IN THERE. HE'S IN THERE!" she screamed, curling into a ball on the steps.

Tommy could only just stand there, looking horrified. He didn't know that Jenny wasn't screaming about Cole, or why she was so upset by it. He still stood there even after Cole had been taken away by his mom, and Jenny had gone with her. He knew that he'd traumatized Cole, and ruined his chances of going out with her.

_Jenny_

At the hospital, Jenny sat there, next to Cole, hoping that he would pass this off as a bad dream. She'd seen the man hiding in the small space, and saw as he hurt Cole. His mom had though that Tommy and Darren had hurt him, but she knew the truth. She was still made at them for putting him in there in the first place, but they couldn't see them.

Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jenny looked up into the face of Dr. Malcolm. She'd seen him get the award last fall for helping children. She got up and left the room, but stayed by the door. She heard Cole wake up, and heard Malcolm talk to him about what happened. Then she heard the strangest thing of all; Cole could see the ghosts that she could see. Jenny could tell by Malcolm's voice that he thought it was just hallucinations, but she knew better.

She stood there for a while, moving once Malcolm had left. She walked into the room and sat back down in the chair. She took a deep breath before talking to Cole.

"Did you see him?"

Cole turned to her slowly, eyes wide.

"Did you see the man, hiding in the cabinet?"

Cole stared at her for a long time before finally nodding.

"Do you see others, walking around like normal people?"

Again he nodded.

"Well, I do, too. They come to me, scaring me into sleep. Do they scare you?"

Cole once again nodded, eyes widened.

"We should keep in touch. You know, making sure they don't kill us before our time. Does that sound good to you?"

Cole smiled, signaling he thought it was a good idea.

"Well I got to go. My mom will get worried. I'll see you later Cole."

With that in mind, Jenny walked out of the hospital, her mind still reeling from all that had happened.

**GASP! Jenny sees them, too? Please review! Remember if this gets enough good reviews I'll continue the story! Peace out people!**

**~GrimmSistah**


End file.
